Animals of the forest: the beginning
by Artura56
Summary: Book 1 in what I hope will be a series. Minato has just come of age and that spring goes to the mating tree with all the other newly of age were-animals from his tribe, all going in hopes to finding his destined mate.
1. chapter 1

Prologue

 _Every spring the animals that reside in the Konoha forest come out to mate. The foxes start to dance, they are the omegas; the crows laugh, they are the betas; the wolves howl, they are the alphas; and the doves sing, they are the deltas._

 _They all gather at the center oak tree in hopes of find their destined mate. All separated by ranking: the alphas that rule, the deltas that teach, the betas that fight, and the omegas that heal. An alpha's mate is an omega and vise sersa as to keep the balance, and a delta can only be paired up with a beta. This tradition can not be broken, it is universal law, a law that even the gods abide by._

 _Among the animals that have just come of age, stands a golden fox that searches the crowds for his mate, this fox is Minato Namikaze, an omega hoping to find his mate before he goes into heat._

 _Not far from the golden fox stand a wolf who's coat is that of blood. This wolf is known as Kyuubi Uzumaki, he stands tall as the wolf he is._

 _These two beings are destined mates and are where our story begins._


	2. 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Minato P.O.V**

I looked around the clearing that had many were-animals in it. It's chaotic here, and will be impossible to find my destined one. I let out a sigh as I start walking.

"What are you sighing about, fox?" said a gruff voice behind me. I quickly turn to see who it is and I feel something click in me.

"Oh its nothing important, who might you be?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest as my fox tail swishes behind me, its colour showing that I belong to the Namikaze tribe.

"Me? Oh I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki, now who would you be?" Kyuubi asks bending down to my height, his red eyes mesmerizing me.

"Minato Namikaze," I say not looking away from his eyes.

"Well, Minato, why don't we get to know each other?" Kyuubi asks smirking, whether to me or himself, I didn't have a clue. All I could do was nod to his question and let him pull me away, to who knew where. Over the next few hours we talked about ourselves and got to know each other. I smiled and laughed at one of his jokes as I felt an overwhelming heat rush over me. I started to pant heavily. I felt a hand on my shoulder and all I do is moan. I feel myself being pulled into someone's lap, I look at the person to see it's Kyuubi. I grab bunches of his shirt as I feel him wrap his arms around me. He picks me up and starts walking. All I can do is stay in his arms feeling content on my situation.

 **Summer time.**

It was after spring and I had sadly not fallen pregnant but it was to be expected. It's harder for male omegas to full pregnant then it is for female omegas to. It's all because males used to not be able to fall pregnant which is hard to believe now.

I sigh as I looked at the ground. During spring Kyuubi and I had stayed in a cave and were now headed back to my tribe as Kyuubi didn't particularly care which tribe we went to and I was heir to my clan and whomever I mated would become the next alpha of the tribe if we decided to come back to the tribe. Since Kyuubi wasn't heir to his tribe and his older brother Juubi was he decided to come with me to my tribe.

I saw the cave entrance up ahead and ran forward with Kyuubi quickly running after me. I ran through the cave and emerged on the other side to see my tribe happily going about their business like usual. I smiled as Kyuubi came up behind me panting.

"Seriously, warn me next time," he said and I rolled my eyes at him as we started making our way through the tribe towards my families home. On our way there we did get some looks and all I did was smile back making them smile at me.

"This place is nothing like were I come from, there it's always stiff, and when your an alpha your expectations are to take charge of a fraction of the village and if your apart of the head family your expected to be at the pinnacle of your strength," Kyuubi says looking around. I give him a 'are you serious?' look and he just laughs.

"Here your just expected to live your life and maintain your duties as whatever second gender you are," I say as I see my parents house up ahead. Kyuubi nods as we get there and I open the door.

"Mother? Father? I'm home!" I shout into the house and I soon heard running. I was knocked to the ground by my parents as a sort of welcome home. They did this if I hadn't been home for and extended period of time. I smiled as they started asking me a million questions a minute.

"Mother, Father, meet my mate Kyuubi," I say and they looked at Kyuubi.

"Hurt him and we will kill you," my parents said at once making Kyuubi back off.

"Don't worry I wouldn't even dream of it," Kyuubi said. I could tell he was nervous about meeting my parents. I smiled as they started asking Kyuubi questions to make sure I was safe with him. I'm happy to see that they are getting along, even though my parents are basically interrogating Kyuubi.

"Mother, Father, leave him alone," I say and they looked at me with small smiles.

"You really have grown up and found yourself a good mate, we're proud of you Minato," Father says with a proud look on his face.

"Though we cannot say the same for your sister, she is so lazy and hasn't shown any interest in getting a mate or even her future for that matter," Mother says and I sigh. Mimaru had always been like that and I hope she changes before she comes of age, because if she continues to have that attitude towards life she will never get the opportunity to have a happy and full life.

"Just leave her if she continues on like this and lives a miserable life, its her own fault not anyone else's, so don't worry about it for now," I say with a sigh and my parents give me a nod.


End file.
